


The kids from yesterday.

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Depression, F/F, F/M, Highschool/teenagers AU, M/M, Make Outs, Other, mentions of dead family member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you only live forever in the lights you make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's late, Grif.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif makes a movie onto Simmons when semi tipsy and in a game of truth or dare. :)

"Grif." The tall, bored, and not to mention, tired, brunet whined out to his close friend, Grif.

 

Being in a large, orange, and hot as hell pick-up truck, when it's nearing one thirty in the damn morning, wasn't the biggest picture Simmons had in mind for his Friday night.

 

"What is it, dude?" The blond basically spat out in response, looking over and up to the other. The other was wearing what he usually picked on. A red, or black, tshirt, with black skinny jeans. He also wore a maroon scarf, a large one, that lifted up to drape over Simmons' right eye. An old, only known by Simmons' family, and Grif himself, injury as a child. Also known as a bad car crash. Simmons was leaning back, slouching in the black leather of the car seat, arms folded as he was looking to the ground. "Can we go home?" He asked, his voice was muffled, as always, from the thick fabric of the scarf. Grif rolled his eyes lightly to the other. "Really, so early?" He asked, shrugging. "I mean, dude, weren't we going to go to the mall or some-" He began to say, but was interrupted by an annoyed snap/whine from the taller one. "We would've gone to the god damned mall if you didn't get ice cream thirty minutes before the place closed, dumb ass!" He let out, slouching back down after, groaning softly to himself, looking down again. Grif flinched ever so lightly  to the sharp whine from the other, sighing softly. "Fine, let's go home then, my place, right?" He said, starting the car back up after, getting a small nod from the brunet.

 

As Grif drove him and the other back to his house, his rather small, but mostly vacant house, he sighed excessively when the car shut off after nicking the keys from them, looking to the other. "Kay dude, here." He said, seeing the other had managed to doze off into a quick sleep when they had driven a good twenty minutes. Grif couldn't help how cute the other had looked when he slept, smiling so softly to the sight. As he then shook the brunet to consciousness again, putting on his stoic face to him again. The taller of the two groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat up, rubbing at his non-covered eye, fixating the scarf over his eye fully again, looking to the other, giving a small smile to him before grabbing his overnight bag from the back of the truck, then opening the door of the truck, hopping out, stretching his arms out a bit from being in that truck a while.

 

Grif watched the taller do so for a good ten seconds, staying silent, before shaking himself from his thoughts, hopping out of the truck as well, waiting for the other to meet him on the porch. Grif was on the porch, about a foot above his actual height, and the brunet still beat him by about three inches. Simmons rolled the one, visible eye, a small smile to him. "Oh don't even try, short stack." He said, walking up the steps as well, Grif letting go a small chuckle as he then unlocked the door to his house, receiving a few, loud barks from his dog, Puma. Grif groaned loudly. "Shutup you idiot! It's me, your fucking owner!" He shouted to the dog, as he the opened the door, earning a small laugh from the taller brunet, as he shut the door behind them, smiling. As he then pet the dogs' head, seeing it in excitement. 

 

"You can put your bag on the couch, dude." Grif said, Simmons nodding and doing so, looking to the other, as he saw the blond get a bottle of wine, not even hesitating to open it. Simmons rolled his eyes. "Grif, why don't you just get some rest, it's late." Simmons mumbled, knowing Grif drank a lot, sometimes he'd join in, maybe not even drinking half a glass, though. Grif nodded. "Well, I don't listen to idiots like you, dude. Dorks who have a bed time, not me." He said, sipping from the glass he poured. Simmons sat down at one of the stools at the island in the kitchen, looking to the other. "You better not be getting wasted." He said, blinking a few times as he watched the smaller of the two pout another glass, shaking his head. "Grif, no, I'm not going to-" He was interrupted by a glass to his face, focusing on it with his active eye, and sighing after, looking down a bit as he took the glass, nodding. "Fine, but one glass, you're to stupid when drunk. Even more stupid than normal." Simmons said in a small snap, putting the glass down after taking a tangy sip, coughing lightly as Grif sat next to him with the bottle in his other hand. Simmons rolled his eye, taking the bottle in a snatch, standing up, walking to the fridge, putting the bottle on top of it. "Dammit, dude!" The blond let out in reaction, looking to the other. Simmons just smile to the other, nodding. "That's right, dumbass, fetch now." He said, walking back, sitting down again, taking another small sip. As Grif just rolled his eyes, gulping down his drink, leaning himself against the taller ones' side, as Simmons just watched, sighing softly when the blond hiccuped as he was finished. Simmons noticed, that was a pretty damn large glass, oh no. Now he was dealing with semi-yet-not-too-tipsy, Grif. 

 

Simmons took another, small sip from his glass, standing, helping the other sit up, as he put the glasses away. "Come on, dude, it's time to sleep, now." Simmons mumbled, sitting the other on his bed when in his room, patting the top of his head, getting a smack of his hand from Grif, and a roll of his eyes. "Dude, fuck off, no. Come on, let's do something else, please?" Grif whined in plea, fluttering his eyes up to the brunet, getting a fold of his arms and a small sigh soon after. "Fine." He mumbled, muffled from the scarf, sitting on the bed. Grif smiled softly, crossing his legs, nodding. "Okay, okay. Let's play a game or some shit." He said, voice only slightly slurred off. Simmons nodded back softly in response, looking down to the other as he pulled his legs to his chest instead, resting his chins on his kneecaps. "What game, though?" He asked, raising his visible eyebrow to the other. Getting an expression of thought from the other, and a hum as well. "What about truth or dare, huh?" He said simply, looking to the other for a response, getting a small nod in response. "Yeah, sure. here, truth or dare, Grif." Simmons let out quietly in response, looking to the other, smiling softly. Grif nodded. "Uh huh." He said quietly, thinking. "Dare." He said simply, looking up to the brunet, blinking a few times, eyes glossed and hazed a little from drinking so much too fast. Simmons nodded. "I dare you to...Send Donut or Doc a really awkward picture without a caption." He said simply in response, looking to the other, getting a laugh, and nod as the blond took out his phone, opening snapchat and scooting himself closer to the brunet, making the other lift his head up from his kneecaps, looking down to the other in confusion. 

 

"Grif, dude what are you doi-" Simmons began to say, getting a taste and press to his lips of wine, making him open his eye widely in shock as he got the kiss, hearing and noticing a flash from Grifs' phone, making Simmons' cheeks burn pink as Grif pulled away with a small, slightly slurred, laugh. Simmons stared, just stared, as he watched the smaller blond send off the picture to both Donut and Doc, no caption, at all. Grif laughed softly, looking up to the brunet, raising an eyebrow. "Simmons, dude, c'mon, you alright..?" He began to say, blinking a few times at Simmons expression, just frozen, before he was broken up from his thoughts, and grabbed the collar of Grifs' hoodie, pulling him up quckly, closing his eyes as he sealed their lips, making Grifs' eyes shoot up and open as his cheeks burned a furious red. The taste of wine stung in Simmons mouth, but he didn't care, as he slipped his eyes closed, letting the kiss be returned by Grif, until Simmons let go of Grif, the kiss lingering back and breaking, and Grif now snapped from the semi-tipsy mindstate. 

 

"Simmons..?" Grif said, his voice cracking in the end of it, as he looked down, cheeks flaring red still. "Grif." Simmons said, a confused tone to him. Did he love Grif? Was he just being stupid? Was he gay? He didn't know, and it killed him not to. Grif gulped thickly, looking up to the other again, when he was tugged, he was pulled into the brunets' lap, not that he minded all to much. Grif just nodded a little, looking down. "Why did you...Are you..Am i.." He mumbled on, rambling as he chewed on his lip in worry of all the possible things this could mean, hearing his phone go off from the snap chats back from Doc and Donut, but Grif just muted his notifications, still staring up to the other, orange eyes to the rusty, dark, maroon one visible. Simmons soon broke their eye contact, looking down, blinking a few times. "Grif, I'm sorry, Don't...Don't know what really got into me.." He mumbled softly , the scarf not over his face, and his voice clear. 

 

As Simmons rambled on, Grif shook his head. "No! Simmons, no!" He let out in a small snap, not to wake his dog from the living room. "I liked it." He said, softly speaking to the other. As Simmons looked up to the other, blinking a few times to him. "What?" He said, looking quite confused. "I...I liked the kiss." He said quietly, offering the smallest smile up to the brunet. The other smiled softly back in return down to Grif, laughing softly. "I, liked it too, Grif.." He said quietly, looking down  again, smiling a little more to himself. Grif sat up a little bit more, looking to his phone for the time, smiling softly. "It's really late, we should get to sleep.." He mumbled, scooting off Simmons' lap and Simmons just nodded in response, standing up. "I'll, go get changed then." He said, fixing his scarf up again, turning and walking quickly from the room, shutting the door almost fully as he left. 

 

Simmons sighed softly as he walked down to the living room, Puma attacking him with excitement of seeing the brunet when doing so, grabbing his overnight bag, walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, as he just sat on the toilet with the seat closed, taking off his scarf quickly, looking down as he was just in thought for a while. What did this mean? Would he and Grif ever even speak about it again? Would they do it again? Would they end up dating? He didn't have a clue. He also knew he was questioning his own sexuality. Maybe this solved that. He knew he loved that kiss, and he knew he had rather strong feelings towards Grif for a while now....He loved him. 

 

He soon shook the thoughts from his head, standing up again, looking in the mirror of the bathroom, seeing his glossed, white eye, and the half side of his skin was a darker colour of pale white from the injury. He looked down again, shaking his head of the terrible memories from it, then taking his clothing he slept in at night from the bag. He slid off his jeans, and took off his tshirt, replacing it with a baggy Halo shirt that was his older brothers', but he took most of his stuff when the other went to college. He sighed softly, putting his clothing into his bag again, unlocking the bathroom door and walking from it, to Grif's room again. He sighed as he saw Grif reading a comic on his bed, laying out. He was wearing his dark orange pyjama pants and a black tshirt over it. He looked to Simmons, standing up, setting out blankets and such for the brunet to sleep on, when done, he shuffled back into bed, nervously. Simmons scratched the back of his head, slouching as he was standing still. "Grif, are you okay?" He asked, looking to the nervous blond with a slightly concerned look. Grif nodded as he read the comic. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly in response, giving a sort of smile to the brunet. "Okay, if you say so.." Simmons said, the two being quiet. Simmons laid down, laying his head on the pillow given and covering himself up with the blanket. 

 

"Simmons." Was all that what broke the silence after a good minute of two, making Simmons flutter his eyes open again. "Yeah?" He asked, looking up to the ceiling. "What does this mean.." He asked in response, looking over to the tired brunet. "Uh...What do you want it to mean..?" Simmons asked, voice soft and quiet. "Uh....Are we going to be dating, now?" He asked, blinking a few times for a response. "Do you  _want_ to date, Grif?" Simmons asked softly in response. Simmons then began to ramble on, "I mean, I don't really know if you liked the kiss or if you just said that to make me feel like it meant something to me, or if you still had some of that wine striking your brain, and I also don't know i-"   **Bam.** Grifs' lips crash against Simmons' sloppily in the dark of the room at night, and then before Simmons knew it, Grif was  _on top_ of him, kissing him, now, in the dark, almost two in the morning, and he  ** _wanted it._** Simmons soon returned the kiss, slipping his eyes shut as he felt the other actually straddle his waist as the kiss deepened. Simmons soon let his mouth open, and it wasn't long until Grif was exploring that, holding the brunets' cheeks in place as he did so, orange eyes closing after. Simmons felt is cheeks burning bright red, as the kiss was soon broken, and Grif was kissing at Simmons' jaw line, making Simmons bit his lip. "Gr-Grif.." Simmons soon struggled to let out, the blond stopping, pulling away, Simmons' neck covered in hickeys by now, the air making them all colder than before. "Yeah Simmons?" Grif asked, sitting up fully again. "I want to be with you, but...I don't think we should go..That far, yet.." He said quietly, looking to the other with a warily eye to him.

 

Grif nodded softly in understandment to the other. "Okay, I get it." He said quietly, rolling over and off of Simmons, laying next to the other, as Simmons then hesitantly wrapped a warm arm around the blond, holding the other close as he felt Grif lean against him, smiling softly. "Simmons.." Grif said, in a basic whisper. "Yes?" Simmons said, speaking softly in response. "I...I love you.." Grif let out softly and slowly. Simmons blinked a few times, looking up to the ceiling still. "I..Love you too, Grif." He said, soon after a little bit of silence.

 

The rest of the night was silence, until both of the boys had fallen asleep for the night.                  


	2. Just close your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never gonna fit in much, kid.  
> (This is the Monday after the Grimmons chapter. :D )

_'Sick of the system, Don't want to hear it, It's not a secret. That I'm just a reject, I'm just a rej-'_

Muffled music ended and yanked from one of his ear, making Church flinch up. "What the hell!" He snapped out, looking over to Tucker, who was next to him. "Dude, don't do that, that's the fifth god damned time!" He said, sitting up, putting down his pen. "You should be working." Church said, folding his arms, as Tucker was just laying back in his chair. As you could hear the music blaring muffling from Churchs' dark blue earbuds. "Ugh, no...Why the hell do we have to work right now anyway, dude?" Tucker whined out. Church rolled his eyes and looked back to his paper. "Ohhhh, I don't know, maybe because it's what you do in god damn study hall, dumbass!" He said in a whispered snap, continuing his work, putting his earbuds back into his ears, sighing softly as he studied still. "Church c'mon you know I'm not down with that, let's do something fun bro." He let out, poking at Church's shoulder with a bored whine, Church just turned up his music again, continuing his work as the music blared into his ears.

 

Study hall was always like this, sit with a partner, work for an hour. Church always choose Tucker, he was the most tolerate, even though the idiot annoyed him a lot. It was better than sitting with Caboose for the hour, that'd be bad. But Caboose had Tex, from default of running out of time to choose and they were the only two left without a partner. Doc and Donut sat in a couple, Grif and Simmons, himself and Tucker, York and Carolina, South and North, CT and Wash, Andy, Sheila, and Lopez sat in a three, the brainiac crew of the class. Their class was class 10RB. Yes, they were in tenth grade, all of them either almost 16 or already 16. Church had been 16 for a good three months, the birthday party was surprising, Caboose jumped out of the damn cake when he tried to blow out the candles. 

 

The bell for lunch soon rang. "Oh thank God!" Tex let out in a large groan, standing up and packing up her things quickly, Caboose waving to her. "Byebye Tex!" Caboose called out, letting go a small giggle after, the girl then fixed her black lipstick again, then walking off from the library, long blonde hair flowing a little with every step. Church watched her, biting his lip slightly when she fixed her lipstick, shaking his thoughts from his head, swinging his bag over his shoulder quickly. "Hey dude you want to go out to lunch tog-" Tucker had began to ask, before Church was bolting off to the blonde. "ether.." Tucker finished, watching the boy run off. 

 

"Tex, wait up!" Church called after the girl, soon catching up to her. They were about the same height. "What is it, Church?" She asked, looking over to the other. "Well, I was wondering if you could eat lunch with me, I mean...I could eat lunch with you...?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, giving a hopeful smile to the blonde. She shrugged, nodding to him. "Okay, sure, that works. But don't let any of your dumb ass friends come and ruin it." She said, pointing to him accusingly. He laughed a little, nodding. "Okay, I wont i wont." He said, as they walked into the cafeteria, getting their food and sitting down at the table all of Tex's friends were, some not even in their class all the time. Maine, wash, CT, Carolina and York were there, chatting as they ate. When the duo had sat down, York looked to them with a small smile. "Hey Tex, Church." He said, getting a smile and wave from Church, and nothing from Tex but a nod in response.

 

As Church ate, he listened to the ongoing argument between CT and Wash. They were a couple, and they had been since the eighth grade, CT was always such a grump, but Wash still liked her for some reason. "Connie, I don't see how that was a problem, though?" Wash said, looking to her. "Dammit, Wash, he  _kissed_ you, is that not a problem?!" She said in a snap after sipping on her water. Wash nodded. "Yes, it is, but the thing is, Donut just wanted to play the pocky game and my name was taken out of the hat!" Wash said quickly in defence, getting a groan and roll of the eyes from CT. Church remembered almost a week ago, a lot of them met up at his house, and played games all night, CT not being there, getting the snapchat from South. Wash then watched as she got up, walking over to the trash can, throwing her stuff away and storming out without another word. Wash then sighed softly to himself, getting up. "Connie!" He shouted after her, running towards the trash can, throwing his stuff away, rushing from the cafeteria as well. 

 

"I don't see why he keeps up with her when all she does its fight with him." North said, as he sat down next to York, smiling. "Well, they do actually love each other, I think." York said in response, shrugging. "Wash can't show emotions to well though, not to mention CT's prissy attitude ninety percent of the damn time." South spat out as she sat down as well, nodding to the others as a greeting as she took a sip of the soda she had.

 

It wasn't long until there was a large crash from across the cafeteria, basically everyone looking over, to see Tucker on the floor, his seat about ten feet from him, covered in his drink and looking hurt. "God dammit, Caboose!" He shouted, sitting up. "Not my fault!! Tucker did it!" Caboose said, standing up quickly. "I'm right here, dumbass, you can't say that now!" Tucker snapped out, sitting up and ignoring the offer of help from the other as he stood up himself, cursing under his breath and walking toward the doors, Caboose running after. "Wait, I can help!" He said quickly as he followed the other out. Church rolled his eyes, finishing his lunch, standing up. "I'm going to go help them out before Tucker literally kills Caboose." He mumbled, waving to Tex, letting go a small and nervous laugh. "Bye guys, Tex.." He said before walking from the cafeteria and going to the bathrrom where he heard muffled shouts from Tucker and apologies from Caboose, followed with rambles.

 

Church sighed, watching as Caboose was patting as Tucker's clothing with a papertowel. "Dude, just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you have to cause chaos." Church pointed out, walking to Tucker, taking out his PE clothing, handing it to him. "Here, dude." He said, Tucker nodding, nudging Caboose's hand away as he walked into a stall in the bathroom to change. "Yeah what the hell was that even about Caboose?" Tucker called out from the stall, Caboose throwing away the towel and shrugging. "I don't know, I thought I saw something under your chair and then I kicked it to see if it was alive and I think I kicked it to hard." He said, smiling and laughing softly after, Church rolling his eyes to the boy, sighing softly after, sitting on the bathroom counter. "Church did you ask Tex out yet?" Tucker asked as he walked from the stall, looking to him. Church's cheeks burned a little, making his eyebrows naroow together. "Wh-What?! No!" He said, biting his lip as that was rather loud to yell, twiddling his thumbs. Tucker sighed softly, "Dude, it's fine, we all know you like her." He said, looking to Caboose who was looking to his tapping feet on the ground, blowing a bubble with the blueberry gum he had in his mouth. Tucker rolled his eyes, looking to the other. "Tucker, I don't know what you're talking about, alright?" Church said in defence, hopping from the counter and walking to the door of the bathroom. "Now come on, are you two gonna spend all of lunch in the damn bathroom?" He asked, looking to the duo further in. Caboose smiled and followed after Church, Tucker sighing softly, following after them both, walking next to Church down the halls, Caboose walking on the other side of Church. They walked back into the cafeteria sitting at a different table. Simmons, Grif, Donut and Doc were sitting there, and not really talking. Grif and Simmons were just staring and chatting with each other lovingly, smiling as they did so, soon looking to the trio sitting down.

 

"Oh, hey guys!" Donut said, smiling wide to them, waving, Doc waving to them as well. "Hey Donut." Church let out, a wave from Caboose followed with a small laugh from him after. Simmons soon stood up. "I'm gonna go throw my stuff away." He said quietly, muffled from his scarf, as he turned, beginning to walk off. "I'll come with you!" Grif said, following after the brunet, taking his only half finished lunch tray and running after Simmons, catching up. Donut waited for them to go off before taking out his phone. "Oh my gosh, guys. Did you get the snapchat me and Doc got?" He asked, opening the screencap he had taken, showing it to the trio. Church blinked a few times tilting his head to see it. Tucker had chuckled lightly, nodding, Caboose just gasped in shook and excitement and leaned closer to examine it more. "Is it real or what?" Church asked, looking to one in the pink jacket. "Well, dunno, there was no caption at all." He said, pulling his phone back. "But they are stuck together like glue now!" Doc added on, making them all look over to Grif and Simmons, who were standing by the doors, leaning against the wall and smiling as they chatted to each other. Tucker nodded. "They must be a couple. Dude, look at them like." He let out, staring to the duo across the room. 

 

The bell soon rang for lunch time being over, and now their class had P.E. Church sighed, standing up and putting his earbuds into his ears and walking off, Caboose and Tucker following being the boy soon after, Caboose stopped at his locker, and Tucker did too, his was next to Caboose's. They both got out their gear for P.E, and walked tot e changing rooms with Church a little more ahead of them. 

 

When they had gotten to the changing rooms, Church began to get changed in the extra P.E clothing he had, from giving Tucker his actual one. He then waited for the other two to get done, walking from the room and into the gym hall. Tucker was wearing an aqua blue tshirt and black gym shorts, Caboose was wearing dark blue gym shorts and a white tshirt, as Church was wearing light blue shorts and a black tshirt. The gym teacher, who went by Sarge, blew on the whistle harshly, walking to the middle of the hall, looking to all of the kids in the class. 

 

"Teams now, get into two groups!" He had snapped in the thick southern accent everyone knew well. Simmons and Grif gave each other a small glance, before walking to Doc and Donut, who were chatting it all up, as Church and the other two had followed him to join them as well. Andy, Lopez, Maine, Wash, York, Florida, and North were on the other team. So, basically any game, Church knew they were fucked. Sarge then blew the whistle again, nodding. "Okay, dodgeball, now, get on each side, Donut, get the bag of them over there." He snapped, pointing, getting a thumbs up from the other and wink. "You got it, Sarge!" He said in a chirp as he walked to get the bag and handed it to him, Sarge then fixating the balls around for them to begin the game then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As always, the game of dodgeball was really painful, but now school was over. Caboose ran to Tuckers' side when dressed again, taking his hand and smiling. "Come on, Tucker, we do not want to be late for our movie!" He said, looking up to the other. Tucker rolled his eyes. "We're watching the movie at my house, dumbass." Tucker mumbled, walking on, stopping when seeing Church packing his stuff rather slowly. "Hey dude you comin' with us?" He asked, looking to the other boy. "No no, I'm fine, go on." He said quietly, getting a small nod and shrug. "See you later then, dude." Tucker let out, walking on with Caboose, from the school. 

 

Church was one of the last from the school, really. He walked alone, listening to music as he did so. Walking to the beat of the song he was listening to, even though no one knew what the fuck he was doing. 

 

' _The boys and girls in the clique_  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid.'

 

He looked tot he ground as he walked, thinking, just thinking, under the blaring music. Church had many problems. First of all, he was most likely the most socially awkward person on earth, second of all, he wanted to be  _off_ the damn world, dead, and third of all, he just hated himself, really. He huffed quietly to himself, the breath puffing out in a small cloud of the November gust. 

 

He soon got to his house, his house was pretty big, even though it was only him and his father living there, since his mother passed away about a year before. Church walked to his room, putting his bag down on his floor next to his bed, falling onto the bed, face down, sighing excessively to himself, soon hearing his phone go off, getting a text. He groaned softly, taking out his phone that had a blue cover on it, unlocking it to meet the background picture of he, Caboose and Tucker, the winter before, and they were smiling in it. Church sighed softly, opening the new text from Tucker.

 

'Tucker-Dude are you okay?'

 

Church blinked a few times, sitting up, texting back.

 

'Church-yeah dude im fine, i mean not like itd matter to much anyway.' 

'Tucker-Oh my God dude what's wrong, I know something it wrong, you've been acting all weird n' shit lately.'

'Church-alright you caught me dude im fucked up okay thats whats wrong.'

'Tucker-Yes I know, but why??'

 

Church didn't text back, locking his phone again and standing up about two hours later after thinking with his face stuffed in a pillow, leaving the room and walking down to his dad's office in the house, knocking on the door and opening it, to see no one there, making him look confused, blinking a few times as he walked from the room. "Dad?" He called out, walking to the stairwell to see if he got a muffled answer form his father's room. Church flinched when his dad responded from the kitchen, looking over to him, as he was drinking again, making Church roll his eyes, walking into the kitchen. His dad had a few of his friends over. Church sighed softly, looking down. "Nevermind, dad." He mumbled, then turning, walking from the kitchen. When back up in his room, he heard his phone exploding, checking it. 

 

'Tucker-Dude what the hell!'

'Tucker-Respond right now you dumb ass!'

'Tucker-You're making Caboose all anxious right now by not responding!'

'Church-what do you want tucker'

'Tucker-What's going on with you, dude!' 

'Church-I already told you'

'Tucker-Yes you did, but why did you say that about yourself??'

'Church-why the hell do you even care tucker?'

'Tucker-Because you're my best friend!' 

'Church-dont hold you breath on that dude'

 

And with that, he locked his phone, putting it away as he then went to take a shower, not even bothering with his dad about eating dinner, just going right to sleep as he laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*-*-Literally a class of angry and cute homosexuals-*-*-


	3. Here's to teenage memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i try light fluffy smut eheheh.

The beginning of December was always stupid to Tucker. All the stores excluded of normal things and filled with Christmas goodies and decorations, people singing those carols awfully, and lights up on people houses that you can see from the damn moon. He just got tired of it some years. But other years are when he actually had fun on Christmas day itself. Usually he spent it with Church and Caboose, but the year before, everyone met up, and it kind of made it better, and a little worse. He liked all of them together and happy, but he liked it better with just the three of them alone, happy.

 

Tucker thought through this all as he was in school for the last day before they had their winter break. And all of the classes that day had been crazy, and he meant crazy when he said it. Kids were throwing things about the room, yelling to the others and talking al class, the teachers allowed them to do so, since it was their last day before a long break. Tucker was just talking to Caboose a lot of the classes, saying Church was paying absolutely no attention to him at all since they had that weird chat over text. He'd answer simple questions with a yes or no, but in classes and around the halls at breaks and lunch, he blared music to his ears and looked to his feet as he walked or sat. And Tucker had to admit, he was pretty fucking worried for his friend. Caboose'd get bummed out sometimes when Church yelled at him when he was just trying to be happy and cheer the other up, and then Tucker was the one taking care of that when it did happen. 

 

When the last classes' bell rang, everyone was flooding out with cheers and chatting among each other. Tucker stood up the same time Caboose did, waiting for Church to go but-He was already gone..Tucker looked around the almost empty class, confused. "Caboose did you see Church?" He asked, raising a confused eyebrow to the other. Caboose shook his head quickly, smiling to Tucker as he put his bag over his shoulders. "No, I didn't, he must've already left!" Caboose said in a chirp, walking towards the door, looking back to Tucker who was in thought of confusion. "Tucker?" Caboose asked, tilting his head. "Are you coming?" He said quietly. Tucker soon nodded, walking to the door with the other, walking by his side as they walked through the mostly vacant now, school. When they were out of the school, Caboose did his old habit of hopping every other step, which usually ended up with him falling. Every time he almost tripped, Tucker grabbed his shoulder, getting a laugh from the other boy in response as they walked then.

 

When at Tucker's house, he closed the door when they were both inside, sighing to himself. Caboose blinked a few times, looking to Tucker. "Tucker are you okay? Did something happen that I do not know about?" He asked, walking to the other. Tucker shook his head, knowing Caboose wouldn't know a thing if he tried to explain his worries to the boy. "No, dude, I'm fine." Tucker let out, putting his bag on one of the hooks that was by the door. He then took Caboose's bag for him, hanging it up as well, receiving a small smile fro the other. Tucker then walked on into the living room, sitting down on the couch, Caboose pouncing onto the couch as well, laughing a little as he got comfy on the couch. "What would you like to do, Tucker?" Caboose asked, a little close sitting to the other, but Tucker had to admit, he always did that, so he was really used to it. Tucker shrugged. "Dunno, dude. I'm just trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with Church." He said in response, taking out his phone, to see the last texts Church had given to him. Tucker sighed softly, beginning to text the other again, as if he believed nothing was wrong.

 

'Tucker-Dude what the hell did you forget we had plans tonight?'

'Church-oh'

'Church-shit i guess i did sorry'

'Tucker-Yeah now dude get your ass over here.'

'Church-yeah i dont think i can my dads making me do chores'

'Tucker-Oh bullshit! Dude that's just another excuse! You literally ran from the class before I could even see!'

'Tucker-Now just tell me what's wrong!'

 

"Dammit.." Tucker spat out after a few minutes when Church didn't reply. He looked to the side, to see Caboose watching anxiously, staring to the phone. "Caboose it's fine he's probably just sick or somethi-" He began to say, stopping slowly when Caboose quickly took out his phone and opened Churchs' name to text him.

 

'Caboose-church!'

'Caboose-church it's caboose now!'

'Church-dude seriously why are you bugging at me now?'

'Caboose-because i want to know what's wrong!'

'Caboose-it will be a secret church i swear'

'Caboose-please?'

 

Caboose frowned when the other didn't reply, locking his phone again, pouting and folding his arms. "He's not responding." He said simply, slouching back a bit in his spot. Tucker rolled his eyes a little to the frown to Caboose's face. "C'mon, dude, don't be all sad, do you want to invite Donut and the others over? Maybe a good old game night will cheer you up or some shit." He said, blinking a few times. Caboose laughed softly, smiling and sitting up again. "Sure!" He said, bounced back into his normal mood already. Tucker sighed in slight relief as Caboose was happy again. Caboose then sent out a mass text, to all the others about them having a game night. "I'll go get some snacks and stuff ready, then." Tucker let out, getting up, walking into the kitchen and doing as said. He got out a few large bowls and filled them with snacks, chips. He then got out two six packs of soda, carrying it all back into the living room, setting it out on the coffee table. 

 

"They're all coming." Caboose said, hopping up and looking to Tucker. "What games will we play?" He asked, smiling, blinking a few times as Tucker was just staring at him until he shook his head from thinking on. "Oh, uh...Dunno, maybe just some truth or dare or something?" He offered, getting a laugh and nod from Caboose. "Yay!" He chirped out and then sat back down, waiting in anticipation of the others getting there. Tucker sat next to the other, leaning back in the couch seat, looking up to he ceiling. 

 

Tucker was silent the whole time they waited, as Caboose kept rambling on about random things to Tucker, smiling and laughing the time through. Then there was a knock to the door, making Tucker get up and answer it, it being Maine and Wash. Tucker waved to the duo, "Hey, guys." He said, then letting them in, as they sat down when inside. "Hello Tucker." Wash said softly in response, sitting up as Maine was sitting back like Caboose. "We're just going to wait for the others to get here to do anything, alright?" Maine nodded swiftly to Tucker, Wash nodding as well, as they then began to chat as they waited. 

 

Soon enough (about thirty minutes) everyone had gotten there, and they moved into the gaming room that was much larger. Wash and Main on the couch still with the other two, Donut and Doc sitting on the futon that was there, York and Carolina on the floor by the coffee table, crossed legs, South and North were on the two bean bags Tucker bought from his room, Tex, Shelia, Andy and Lopez were sitting on the other couch they had in the large room, and Grif and Simmons on the leather love seat together. All was well already, everyone chatting to each other happily. But Tucker soon stood, everyone soon glancing to him. "So, what does everyone want to do?" He asked, glancing to the others. "We can play a game!" Doc offered, smiling to them. Donut nodded. "Yeah! Like truth or dare, or spin the bottle!" Donut let out, smiling widely, getting a quick nod from Caboose and various others. And a few small 'yeah' or 'okay's from the others. Tucker nodded. "Okay, spin the bottle, then the pocky game, then." He said, walking from the room, soon returning with a used beer bottle in one of his hands.

 

Tucker sat the bottle on the middle of the floor, motioning for the others to sit around, sitting down himself. The others sat down around him, in a circle, smiling to each other. "Okay, who's first?" Sheila asked, looking to the others, fiddling with her dark green and long hair, smiling. Doc looked amongst them all, blinking a few times. "I think Tucker should go first since it's his house!" He said, smiling. Tucker shrugged softly, nodding. "Okay I'll go." He said, as he then spun the bottle after, watching it spin as well as many others. And it landed on.....Grif. Making him glance from smiling at Simmons and over to the others staring at him, looking to Tucker. Tucker sighed, then leaning up, as Grif  looked to Simmons, shrugging and then kissing Tucker, only briefly, though, before pulling away, as he had a little bit of a blush to his cheeks, as well as Tucker, as he sat back down fully, folding his arms.

 

When Grif spun the bottle, it landed on North, making him look to the blond next to him, and a small cocked out laugh from South from beside him. North rolled his eyes, punching Souths' shoulder softly before kissing the boy softly and quickly before pulling away and spinning the bottle. "You sure do look jealous, Simmons." Carolina let out, nudging the boys' side a bit. He flinched from staring at Grif as the bottle spun, looking to her. "What? I am not...Shutup." He let out, folding his arms as he looked down. She let go a small laugh, as did a few others. The bottle then landed on Wash, making North fake a small gag, then laugh softly, as Wash just rolled his eyes, as they then kissed quickly, and Wash spun the bottle. "Don't go sending Connie any of these if you get pictures, South." Wash spat out as the bottle kept landing, and landing, and landing. Until, Tucker spun again, and-It landed on, Wash, making his cheeks burn a dark shade of red as he looked down, Caboose tilting his head in slight confusion to Tucker. "Tucker?" Donut asked, putting a hand on the others' shoulder, blinking a few times. "Are you okay?" Tucker shook his head, quickly getting up and leaving the room muttering, "No I'm not okay." As he did so. Wash frowned softly, watching the other go. "I'm sure it wasn't anything bad about you, Wash." South said reassuringly to the brunet in hope to rise him up again. The others agreed with 'yeah!' Or 'South is right.' To him, but Wash nodded. "Yeah, yeah..I should go check on him though." He said quietly, smiling widely to them all. "Keep playing the game." He said as he then left the room as well.

 

Wash soon made it to Tucker's room, knocking on the door. "It's open." He called quietly from the room, as Wash then thought a moment, before opening the door, staring to Tucker who was sitting on his bed, relatively in the corner, sprawling his legs out and looking to the brunet. "What's the matter, Tucker." He asked quietly, pouncing softly onto the bed, looking to the other, smiling hopefully. "I-..Don't want to tell you, alright?" He said, speaking softly in response, sitting up a little more, staring to the other before averting his gaze from the blue eyes. Wash blinked a few times. "Please? Tucker please you need to tell me, I am one of our best friends, you're one of my best friends and you actually put up with me-..." Wash began to say, drifting off. "And if you don't put up with me anymore I don't really have someone there for me I can talk to about many things." He said quietly, shrugging. "But please tell me, I wont tell any-" He began to say, cut off by the collar of his shirt being harshly pulled on, making him flinch back a little but-He was kissed, really? He was being kissed by Tucker. He felt his heart flutter a bit with just how good of a kisser Tucker was to him. Wash's eyes were widely open. Should he kiss back? Pull away? He didn't really know, but ended up returning the kiss hesitantly. God, he'd never done this with anyone else than CT...Let alone one of his best friends.. 

 

Wash soon pulled away, looking mesmerized as he stared to Tucker. Tucker stared back, soon looking down. "Tucker.." Wash said in a small whisper. "You can't...I can't...I have a girlfriend.." He said quietly, shifting a little on the bed. Tucker nodded. "I know, I know.." He said, frowning. "That's why I didn't say anything about it." He muttered, looking back to Wash who was now really close to him, making Tucker blink a few times. "W-Wash?" He let out, raising a confused eyebrow. "I love her. But, you kiss way better than her." He said, his voice having a small tone to it, as he pushed slightly at Tucker, making him scoot back a little and un-spring himself a little more, as he stared up tot he blond, still rather confused. "Okay..?" Tucker let out, quietly. "I'm willing to give her up.." He muttered before kissing Tucker again, making Tucker soon return it and lean back a little more, his heartbeat speeding up a little more than before.

 

The kiss continued awhile, not really deepening, Wash was just savouring the taste of something new. Tucker was to busy freaking the fuck out in his head about how god damn happy he was right now. And well, the kisses were small, and they lingered every few seconds. The boys were up there for a little while, well, almost half an hour. But the others were just playing the game along as if nothing was wrong and no one was gone. When the kisses lingered enough to break the kiss, Wash pulled up, gulping softly as he saw Tucker's cheeks a dark shade of red, as the other peeked his eyes open slowly, aqua eyes staring into grey ones. "What.." Tucker began to let out, but Wash just sat up. "What, what?" He muttered in response, licking his lips softly, looking to the other as he watched him sit up.

 

Tucker quickly stood up, making himself look as if he were crying lots. Wash stood up, trying to stop him gently. "Tucker what are you-" He began to say, his hand then smacked away. "Fuck off dude I'm trying to make it look like I was having a mental breakdown, not kissing the fuck outta you.." He said quickly and quietly, walking from the room, Wash nodding and following, trying to look comforting towards Tucker. Tucker and Wash soon walked back into the game room, seeing everyone playing to pocky game by now, and York and North going at the time. When the door opened, York flinched and made the piece break, crashing his and Norths' lips together. Luckily, everyone was looking to the duo at the door, so North just helped York sit up again, giving a small laugh, cheeks tinted a slight red as he looked over to see the two at the door as well. Wash just sat Tucker down again, motioning the others to back off, sitting next to him. Caboose looked at Tucker in a concerned state, looking down after doing so. They then just tried to not question Tucker, as they played the game still, not going to make him do it if he didn't want to. 

 

They stayed for another hour, before people just went after they got tired. When Tucker finally got Caboose to head off, he shut and locked the door. Wash, who was still there, didn't take long to have his arms around the others' waist. Tucker turned himself around, pulling away, looking down to Wash, blinking a few times, a small smile growing to his lips as he kissed the other again, closing his eyes then, Wash soon returning the kiss, standing on his toes a little to let it deepen, leaning against Tucker so they were against the door then. And of course, Tucker let the kisses excess, and get deeper. Tucker closed his eyes, then hefting Wash up a little, Wash getting the hint and locking his legs around Tucker's waist, holding his arms around the others' neck, closing his eyes as well. Tucker held Wash up slightly as he walked up to his room, slowly and gentle to make sure not to trip from not seeing anything. He then turned around quickly, making Wash flinch a little into the kiss, and sat on his bed again, laying back.

 

Wash lifted his hands then, letting them gently pin down Tuckers' wrists to the bed. Tucker then broke the kiss, looking confused, raising an eyebrow. Wash then shrugged, cheeks now burning red. He rolled his eyes in response, nodding to the other with a small huff, Wash smiling softly and kissing the other again, smiling and closing his eyes after doing so, Tucker returning the kiss. 

 

The boys didn't let themselves go to far, saying it wasn't a school night, Wash stayed over, falling asleep with his head propped into Tuckers' lap after laying there for a while as Tucker was texting. And so, Tucker didn't dare to move and wake up the other, when done, putting his phone away and laying his head back a little, soon drifting off to sleep himself.


	4. He's not reading a book..

Maybe it was just because they were idiots in his own opinion. But-

 

Yeah no they were idiots. Church sat outside Tucker's house a about nine at night. He said to meet him there by eight thirty. But, he lied. He was  _freezing._ Usually, he was home Monday night on his vacation...In December, nearing Christmas. Church was turning to walk away, when he heard the door unlock with a click and Tucker finally open the door. Church looked back. Did he look sweaty? Lucky him, he was fucking freezing out here. He walked to the door, up the two porch steps he had taken, waving softly to him. 

 

Tucker was only seeing Church since last week since he had his little freak out and vanished. But it was fine, he talked with him. But, he didn't even intend on telling anyone about he and Wash yet. It was something he needed to wait and not jinx out. He smiled a little to Church. He was a little out of breath. Wash was in the house as well, sitting on the couch, coat over him and zipped up. Church walked in, face covered a little by the blue scarf he had on. He took it off, holding it before Tucker smiled and took it off him, putting it up on the coat rack.

 

So he was giving Church kiddy gloves. 

 

Everyone was since they went a month of worrying to hell about the boy. But no one budged on him about it or anything, but Tucker did help him out. Church sat next to Wash, looking to them. He was a little damn tired of the smiles and no 'dumbass' or 'idiot' added in when they talked to  _him,_ only him. He was so tired of it that he sometimes tried to say what he wanted, knowing they'd not laugh or do anything to hurt his feelings. He looked between the boys, rolling his eyes.

 

"Alright guys. What the fuck is going on?" He said quickly, sitting up fully again, looking to Wash, folding his arms a bit before looking to Tucker then. Tucker glanced to Wash quickly, wide eyes before realizing, damn that was obvious he was hiding something big. Church gasped a little, going to say something when there was a knock to the door. Tucker laughed a little. Really when he was freaking out just then, he walked to the door, seeing Caboose there, waving to him. "I've arrived hello." He said simply, laughing as he walked in, looking to him and not shutting the door, Tucker rolled his eyes and shut the door, smiling a little as he looked back to the trio not there. Caboose sat next to Church, smiling as he looked to Tucker, blinking a few times, looking to the other, realizing the silence. 

 

"Somethings going on here, Tucker, tell me what it is." Church said, sitting back a little more. Tucker looked to Wash, giving a look that said, 'Should we tell them?' But, Wash gave a quick glare to him, sitting up. He put a hand on Churchs' shoulder, getting his attention. "Listen Church, we were really, really worried about you, you know, when you just disappeared and only got back last week?" He said quietly, sympathetically. Church rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, sure. What does this have to do with that?" he asked, looking up to Wash. "We've...Kind of been babying you since. Being overly nice so you don't run off again." Tucker added on, looking to him. Church rolled his eyes, looking down. "Fine, well cut it out, alright? I'm fine." He said, sitting up a little and unfolding his arms, looking to them again.

 

Caboose sat up a little more, smiling then. "Okay, so. What are we gonna do tonight?" He asked, laughing a little, looking to them. Tucker nodded, "Uh, dunno.." He said quietly, thinking on that. He then heard his phone go off. He took it out and checked it. It was Grif. He was asking them to come out to the Blood Gulch. A club downtown. They sometimes snuck in and had a few drinks with fake IDs. But that was when Tucker wanted to get to second base with some random person he picked up there. He was in a relationship, a  _secret_ relationship. He sighed softly, smiling. "Grif just invited us to Blood Gulch. You guys wanna go?" He offered to him, smirk to his lips then. Caboose nodded, gasping in excitement, standing up. "Yes!" he said simply, zipping up his coat again walking to the door, hand gripped onto his shoulder from Tucker to wait, not wanting cold air in if they weren't going.

 

Church nodded softly, standing and smiling putting his scarf back on and Wash followed. They all left, Tucker drove them to said club. It was a bit hidden but not too much. There was a line, not too long but the others had been half way through it. The others as in Doc, Donut, Grif and Simmons. They all got out of the car, Caboose and Church walked on, Tucker went to follow, but rugged by the hood of his jacket back by Wash. "What the hell?" he questioned, looking to him. "What do you think? If you go in there and not hit on anyone then they are going to start getting suspicious about you, then me." He said quietly, then looking to him as he didn't respond, walking on before the others had wondered why they weren't coming.

 

Tucker nodded, knowing he'd have to at least try to look like he were hitting on people. They got in in about say twenty minutes. Showing their 'IDs' to the guard and walking in. The music was a little loud. It's said, you can tell couples apart from singles. Couples would always sit together, singles would stay standing the night. Grif and Simmons sat at the bar, only drinking one drink each say hour each. Tucker looked around when in the place, stopping Wash. "Dude I'm not gonna hit on anyone and if I don't then they'll know somethings up, what do I do?" He asked quickly and quietly. Wash rolled his eyes. "That's what I said before!" He snapped out in return. He then nodded, leading Tucker to sit at the other side of the bar from Simmons and Grif to avoid them as well.

 

That plan had worked. Until Tucker had a bit too much to drink. Then it down spiralled. Wash kept him seated and calm most of the time. But he didn't think to what the hell Tucker would do. Tucker dropped he drink he was working on at the time, pulling Wash into a kiss, a deep kiss too, starting a makeout right there with him. Wash tried to pull away, but somehow, it looked like he was returning it.

 

Church was talking with Caboose as this was happening. But Caboose soon gasped and dropped his glass. "Church!" He called out, looking to them, pointing. Church flinched to the glass shattering on the floor, turning to see this, eyes going wide and jaw practically dropping. He then nodded soon enough. "I knew something was up." He spat out. Caboose tilted his head a bit. "Huh?" He questioned out, looking to him still. Church then walked from there, to Grif and Simmons. He tapped them on the shoulder, pointing to the duo across the bar and walking to find the other two who hadn't seen. He wanted this to not be hidden any longer. He was a little mad that he was lied to after being lied to again.

 

When Grif and Simmons saw, they both gasped basically at the same time. Grif stared. "Dude are we like encouraging them or something?" he asked, looking over and up to Simmons, getting a shrug and more of a blank stare to the others still. 

 

That was when Wash pulled away almost, standing up and leading Tucker from the place, a little drunk himself by now. Church watched, along with everyone else, but from different spots as the two had then left. Caboose walked to Church. "Are we leaving too?" He questioned, voice loud to reach over the music level. Church nodded a little. "Yeah, this nights a bummer." He mumbled, taking Cabooses' wrist lightly, knowing he'd loose the boy if not held onto him. He lead him from the place. That was a good four hours of his life he just lost and would never have gotten back. Caboose smiled when outside, looking around, fascinated by the fog when his breath had came out, walking alongside Church. As his house wasn't terribly far from there. 

 

As they walked, they realized the two were gone, the car too. Guess they forgot A:They are drunk, and B:They were their ride. Church rolled his eyes, walking on with Caboose, letting go of his wrist then, leading the other down the dark and cold streets, breathing into the now warm fabric of the blue scarf around him. Caboose walked along, hands in his pockets now as he smiled. 

 

They got back to Churchs' house in minutes. Caboose yawned a little, smiling as he walked in, basically pouncing onto the couch like a cat, smiling as he laid out on it. "You can sleep here buddy, it's late so night." He said quietly, getting a noise in protest as he turned back, looking to him as he was now sitting up. "Let's watch a movie." he said, smiling still as he sat up. "Caboose no I'm ti-" He began to say, but he began to speak again. "Pleeeeeeeeeeee.." That went on awhile before Church groaned, nodding. "Fine, fine, jeez, I'll just go get some blankets, because it's fuckin cold." He said, leaving the room, getting said blankets, walking back down to find Caboose...Fast asleep, sprawled onto the couch. 

 

Church laughed a little, throwing one of the blankets over the boy and putting a pillow over his head. He took off his own scarf, and coat, putting them up. Before he then walked from the room, turning off the lights to the room, hearing soft snores from Caboose. He smiled a little as he walked up to his room. He got changed into his pajamas, laying down and taking out his phone from his bedside table drawer.

 

Church- dude, what the hell

Church- just saying we saw you two 

Church- hope this is a nice little surprise for you when you get over being drunk

 

He then locked his phone, turning over, falling asleep within minutes and sleeping peacefully the whole night.


	5. Definitions.

Tucker blinked his eyes open slowly, groaning as he looked down to see what looked to be Wash's arm over his chest loosely, looking to see the sleeping and drowsy, comfortable looking pale teen next to him. He yawning a little after sitting up, hand over his mouth a little, looking down and seeing, fuck, he didn't have clothes on. He covered his lower body up quickly, cheeks heating up as he looked to see the other not clothed either. He cursed, getting his phone to see it was almost two in the afternoon and-

 

Twenty eight unread messages. All of them were questioning why they were making out, when it happened. Fuck, he couldn't remember a thing! He must have gotten smashed out of his skull drunk the night before! He hoped to God Wash remembered, if not they'd be screwed on what to say to everyone else next time they see each other. He opened the chat between Chruch, blinking tightly to rid the tired out of his eyes. He was busy trying to block out the headache that was aching throughout his head and body, that stuck strong since he had woken up. He rolled his eyes to the messages.

 

Tucker- You're right dude I'm sorry.

Tucker- I should have told you about this.

 

He texted this before standing up, seeing his and Wash's clothing scattered and pooled around the room, sighing softly as he put on his boxers as he looked over to the other who was still, fast asleep, getting a bit worried, did they really do that last night? It'd suck ass if he didn't remember his first time, and possible, taking Wash's without permission. He looked as the other shifted around a bit to his side, all Tucker could see now, was just the messy mop of black and partially yellowed hair over the blanket, hearing a few faint and soft snores, that made him smile to himself as he heard it. He walked over, getting the black tee shirt that he had on the night before, sliding it on and then getting Wash's clothing up from the floor and putting them on the side of the bed. The last thing he wanted was for his parent's to walk in and see he had not only one of his best friends in his bed, but he being naked. 

 

Tucker then walked to his dresser, getting his phone charger and walking over to plug it in. He then heard it go off, seeing he got another few messages from Church again.

 

Church- hah yeah dude no totally just keep the fact two of my best friends in the world are together

Church- dude doesnt he have a fucking girlfriend??

Tucker- Okay, first of all.

Tucker- We are NOT dating.

Tucker- Second of all, he dumped her after we made out that night we all hung out. You weren't there.

Tucker- Well no one there saw us, it was in my room.

Church- what the fuck do you mean youre not dating i mean you guys hooked up last night

 

They weren't dating. Right..? He didn't think so. He and Wash never actually sat down, and had the 'talk' on if they were a couple or just friends with benefits or whatever else. He sighed a little. As he then heard the other mumbling softly and felt the bed move a bit as he shifted around, looking over to see the other sitting up a little, and rubbing his eyes once sitting up, looking down and then running his hands through his hair, looking to see he was naked then, eyes going wide as he pulled the blanket up quickly over and up his torso, looking around quickly before stopping when his and Tucker's eyes locked onto each other and they both were frozen. Tucker then looked back to his phone, texting quickly and shakily.

 

Tucker- I have to go though dude I'll talk to you later.

Church- yeah whatever bye

 

He turned off his phone, setting it to the bedside table, letting go a small and quick breath, handing the other his boxers then. "Okay, we-...We didn't.." Tucker began to say, laughing softly, shaking his head. "Do  _that..._ Did we?" He asked, somewhat hopeful and somewhat comical to him. As Wash slid on his boxers, wincing when he felt the soreness in his lower torso, clenching his teeth, something rough must have went down last night. He sighed and rubbed as his forehead, whining softly under his throat and breath. "Okay...I-...It's a little foggy but..I remember.." He said quietly, Tucker sitting up quickly and closer to him. "Wha-What? What happened??" He asked quickly, looking to him carefully, sitting normally again. As Wash began to try and explain the whole thing, and it all went down like this.

 

 

Night before, after they got back to Tucker's house:

* * *

 

 

The car was parked, and Tucker was just laughing at some random ass thoughts to himself as Wash was just sitting back in his seat and smiling over to the laughing teen next to him, smile practically saying he was pretty vulnerable and would be for the night. Wash looked over, smiling back and stopping his laughing just staring to him. It was a few moments of dead silence, before Tucker was yanked into a kiss, and partially he had went into a kiss with the other himself. 

 

It was, in moments, a full on passionate make out in no time. Wash was soon pulled across the seat gently, as Tucker had placed his hands on his waist, holding the other in his lap. He felt Wash part his lips only slightly, and he was in there in no time, tongue exploring the other's mouth, eyes closed by now as well as the Wash's too. Tucker continued this make out, nothing filling the car with noise other than the sound of their heavy and shaky breathing and smacking of their lips. 

 

But he soon unlocked and opened the door, still holding the other in his lap and not breaking the kiss, getting out and shutting the door, holding the other still, the kiss still intact as Wash had his legs locked around Tucker's waist and holding onto him weakly so he didn't fall from his arms, breaking the kiss then, kissing down his jawline, feeling the slight black stubble on his cheeks and moving down to kiss at his neck then when Tucker was walking into his house. Tucker let out a low noise to the kisses on his neck, shutting and locking the door, walking up to his room then, shutting that door as well, walking them to his bed as Wash then playfully bit down on the other's neck, laughing softly as he pulled away, sitting on the bed in front of Tucker, smiling up to him as Tucker just took off the other's jacket quickly, getting a small breath out from the other as he laid back a little after Tucker took no time at all to slid up and off his shirt, tossing it to the floor as well as the other's jacket.

 

Tucker then laid out onto Wash, kissing him gently and deeply then, letting it get more passionate as moments passed. As he let his hand move down to begin to undo the slightly smaller one's jean button and zipper, slowly as the kiss continued, then rolling his hips down onto the other. This made Wash break the kiss and moan out softly, breathing quickly to catch his breath again, staring up to him as he did this. Tucker then smiled down to him in return, kissing him again, but pulling away quickly to help the other get his shirt off and tossing it to the floor as well. Wash was breathing softly and shakily, though it was still a little low under his breath as he did this, as he watched the other take off his belt and undo his jeans, smiling as he bit his lip and tilted his head back, laughing softly.

 

Tucker had both of their jeans off in moments, and onto the floor, kissing down gently at Wash's neck, making Wash calm down the slightest bit, but not the most. He then pulled away, kissing the other fully and softly after cupping his cheeks gently. The kiss was soon broken, as it just lingered then, Wash smiled more as he licked his lips slightly, smiling up to the other still. Tucker sat up, straddling the other's waist, hips rolling down a bit then, making Wash struggle before letting out a small and soft moan yet again. Tucker then began to slid down Wash's boxers, slowly and looking to him again for permission.

 

Wash nodded shakily, just having Tucker pull his boxers down quickly in response. Now this wasn't the first time they've seen each other naked, they've just never had sex. So now was that time in Tucker's thoughts. When he had tossed his boxers away onto the floor, he did the same with his own boxers and rolling his hips down on the other's crotch, moaning softly as Wash did the same, arching his back a bit and biting his lip, smiling still as he did this, arms moving up, hands and fingers playing in Tucker's hair gently and playfully as he did so. 

 

Tucker then leaned up, reaching over without looking and blindingly getting the small bottle of lube from the first drawer, popping the lid open and looking down to him, getting a quick nod from the other in an accepting way. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tucker froze as he sat up a bit, done listening, looking down as he looked over to the other again, breathing heavily. "Wow.." He let out with a heavy breath. Wash nodded, looking to Tucker as he sat up. Wash then at back, rubbing between his eyes and groaning a little. "I can't believe we did that.." He mumbled. Wash shrugged a little. "Well..It'd be nicer if...We, you know, were a couple." He said, feeling weird just thinking it, shivering a bit along with Tucker to the word 'couple.'

 

Tucker stood up. "Alright, we can't do that now, though. We need to get up and try and settle things with everyone, Church is pissed right now at us, well, me really." He said quickly, handing him his clothing back and getting on a new outfit himself, walking over to sit on the bed and put on his shoes as the other was getting on his own clothes, buttoning his pants and zipping them before putting the grey tee shirt with yellow lining on it back on again. Tucker stood up when done getting dressed, glancing to the other who was tying his shoes by now, standing up then and brushing a hand through his fingers, walking to Tucker's side, stumbling a little from still being in slight pain from the night before, he was guessing, looking to him. "So, uh where are we going to meet with them at?" He asked quietly, staring to him still.

 

Tucker shrugged softly, taking out his phone and then beginning to text Church.

 

Tucker- Hey you and Caboose need to go to the coffee shop downtown alright?

Church- why??

Tucker- Me and Wash are going to be there in a few minutes to try and talk about this I guess.

Church- fine be there soon then.

 

And with that, Tucker put his phone away, walking to the door of his room after looking back to the other who was following slowly, smiling to him. He smiled back and shut the door to his room and lead them both from the house, getting into the car and driving them to the parking lot near the said coffee shop, getting out and walking down the sidewalk with the other next to him. As they then made it to the coffee shop, walking in and ordering drinks for them, taking a seat at a both for four, waiting for the other's to get there.

 


	6. Calling Help.

He couldn't focus in class, every time he had the chance, he was looking up at her.

 

Texas. He couldn't stop staring at her during class, every class, every day. It kind of made him fail a little, and did not make his father happy at all with it. The last bell rang, as he sighed a little, standing up. It was the end of the third quarter, they had a two week break, now. He stood from his seat a little after everyone else did, frowning a little, a frown was always stuck to his lips, as of the second he realized that growing up and being a teenager was hell, is all.

 

His life hadn't been the best, two of his best friends had been dating for almost three months, and since then they had kept ditching them all of the time, even though they continued to swear they wouldn't do it again. All Church had to do when he got home from school was either hang out with Caboose or be alone in his room as he tried to study, getting off the laptop to do homework was a hard task.

 

"Church!" Oh, speak of the idiot. Church turned a little to see Caboose, putting his bag on his shoulders as Church continued to put his books and such away into his bag himself, putting it on his own shoulders. "What is it Caboose?" He asked in response, looking to the other when he pushed his chair in, the metal sound of it dragging on the floor making Church sigh a little. 

 

"Want to hang out today?" The other asked, taking another step to Church now that he had room. "Sure, I guess." Church said simply. "Come on." Church continued, turning and walking to the door of the class as Caboose followed swiftly. 

 

They talked a little when they were taking the walk to his house. Church shut the door when they got into the house, locking it again, his father must have been at work because the car was gone. 

 

Caboose set his bag down on the ground next to Church's, walking behind him and smiled as he looked ahead, hands by his side. "So, what do you even want to do?" Church asked, folding his arms, turning to look at Caboose. "Hmm.." He let out, finger moving up to rest on his chin as he thought, looking around a little. "We could watch a movie?" He said, Church rolled his eyes. "We do that  _every_ time you come over Caboose, come on, lets do something different." He said, as Caboose shrugged. 

 

"Well, we used to be able to just do that every time.." Caboose let out, looking to his feet them, drifting off. "What?" Church said, looking to the other, who was looking clueless again, obviously putting it on. "What the fuck are you talking about Caboose?" Church added quickly after he wasn't answering. Caboose sighed a bit. "Well, since Tucker started hanging out with Washington a lot more without us, you've been getting even madder than you were generally.." He said, arms folding as Church glared at him a little. 

 

"What! That's not fucking true, you're just an idiot!" He snapped back, flailing an arm up a little in expression. Caboose flinched a little, looking back up. "It is true." He said simply, arms still crossed over his chest. "Oh fuck you Caboose, you just want Tucker and Wash around again don't you?" He said, kind of putting on a laugh to his tone. Caboose shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, I don't! It's because you're being really mean to everyone who's just trying to make you feel better, that's why they don't want to hang around with us any more." He said back. He then frowned. "I'm gonna go home, bye Church.." He mumbled, picking up his back again and walking from the house after a few tries with the lock on it, shutting the door behind him and walking on home, right down the street.

 

Church didn't even try with him leaving, rolling his eyes, arms folded as he thought over how much of a jerk he had been, well, he had been usually anyways..But something about Tucker being with Wash pissed him off right over the edge. 

 

He sighed and walked up to his room, not even trying to do his homework for the night, falling on his bed, seeing that he had a few texts, ignoring them. He just fucked around on his laptop, it was Friday after all, so he just stayed up almost until midnight, not doing anything.

 

When the clock his midnight, he should have just gone right to sleep...But he didn't. 

 

He took up his phone, seeing a text from Tucker, lips pursing the slightest bit as he opened it, that going away when seeing the text asking a simple 'What's up?'

 

Church just sighed, hitting call, and calling up Tucker. He got an answer a little bit after the sixth ring set of it. Getting a tired and groggy, "Hello..?" 

 

Church sat up a bit to that, "Uhh...Hey, Tucker, I know it's uhhh...Kind of, late..But, could you maybe, come over..?" Church said softly in the line, no one was home anyways, so it didn't matter much anyway. 

 

Tucker rubbed his eyes in slumber with one hand, listening to this, looking to his alarm clock, seeing the late time digits on it. "Dude, it's--" He began, pausing when hearing the rest, groaning a little, rubbing atop his head. "Fine, I guess I'll be there in a few minutes, better have a good fuckin' reason why I'm coming over though dude."

 

Before Church could think up and respond in a snap, he hung up, making him look up to the ceiling and rub the bridge of his nose a little in exasperation, frowning. He didn't move from this motion until there was a knock on the door. He sat up quickly, sliding off the bed and walking down to the front of the house again, opening the door after unlocking it again.

 

Church looked to see Tucker in a pale blue jacket that was zipped up not even half way, a black tee under and some dark jeans with vans on for shoe. He then glanced back to his face. 

 

"Holy shit you look tired." Was the first thing Tucker said. Church blinked softly, tilting his head a little, scrunching his nose a bit in slight confusion. "How the fuck do you mean that?" He asked, letting him in and shutting the door behind him. "I mean you have more bags under your eyes than usual, so I was just gonna ask, the fucks wrong, go the hell to sleep instead of asking me to come over at midnight." He said as he walked in, folding his arms and turning back to Church.

 

"Why did you ask me to come over this late? What's up man?" He asked, seeing how uneasy and frigid the other looked, looking to him. Church couldn't really take it that much more, he had to say something!

 

"Hey Church dude, you alri--"

 

"You dating Wash makes me mad!" 

 

"Wait,  _what?_ "

 

Church saw how shocked Tucker looked, and that was a bit of shock, well, first off all, he'd never show that much emotion normally, and second of all, he grew up with all the shit Church snapped and yelled about.

 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We've almost been dating half a year and you try to say something about it now? Fuck you dude!" Tucker snapped back, knowing no one else was there. Church frowned to that, gritting his teeth a bit as he saw how tense Tucker looked now, looking down.

 

"No, no! You don't pull the 'I'm so fucking shy' act now, tell me what the hell you mean by that!" He added, stepping forward. 

 

Church took a few moments, trying to word it in his head that it didn't sound jealous. But it didn't work and he felt the tensity level rise between them, rolling his eyes and letting out a small noise of struggle to let out words. "I mean that I lost my best friend almost half a year ago and he's dissolved into another one of my friends and they never include me in anything anymore, that's what I mean!" Church finally snapped out, shoving Tucker because he was a bit too close.

 

Tucker stumbled just a bit from the smaller one's weak shove, like he was struggling to do much of anything, seeing his expression matching it. Tucker went to respond, seeing how worried and...Maybe even miserable..? He then realized, he hadn't been there to talk with Church about anything like they did before he was wrapped all around Wash's finger. 

 

So, contently, Tucker pulled his friend into a hug, patting his back a little. "Sorry. I really didn't know you had a problem with us...Dating.." He said, being pushed away a little, obliging and looking down to Church when he did. He walked over to the couch, patting next to him, as Church followed and sat down, pulling his knees up on the couch with him almost instantly. 

 

"So, what's been happening?" Tucker began, looking to Church, turning his body a little to make it more upfront. 

 

"Nothing." Church murmured out. "Nothing but that.." He added, getting a small laugh and shake of the head from Tucker. "Oh fuck that shit, dude, what happened?" He asked, staring to the coiled up one next to him.

 

"I kind of.." Church began softly, seeing how intently Tucker was listening. "Kind of..Uhh. Have a thing for someone, and..It's not any--" He began, getting a light smack to the shoulder.

 

"Dude! What the hell! Who is it? I would've totally wing-manned you!" Tucker let out, sitting up.

 

"It's Tex." Church replied with, looking to him again, sitting up a bit as well. Tucker just stared, raising an eyebrow. "Tex? She's just a frigid bitch, what's up with that? Is if because she's hot?" He asked, smirking a little as he spoke. Church shook his head. "What? No!" He said, cheeks not helping but heating up and flushing the slightest bit to this as he replied. 

 

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Oh, sureee." He let out, chuckling a little to Church's reaction, he began to hit him on the side and arm with weak attempts, pouncing up as he heard Tucker laughing and feeling himself being held up without ease from hurting him anymore. "Okay fuck you!! Let me go jackass!" Church let out in a struggled sound when Tucker pulled him into a headlock. He nodded, letting go as he watched the other sit up quickly and try to fix his hair again from where it was scruffed up.

 

Church then folded his arms. "Okay,  _fine,_ maybe it is..Because she is..Very pretty and I want to ask her out because of that.." He grumbled, slouching back, cheeks burning even more as he made a straight face. "Okay, first step is you stop being a fucking asshole and talk to her instead of weakly slapping your friends and shit, second step, start actually showing other emotions than pissed. It's kinda fuckin' misleading. But now that I thought of it, you and her are both angry idiots who never talk to anyone unless they are people who are stupid enough to put up with you. So just go up and be an ass to her, it'll surely work." He said, getting a shove over. "Hey fuck you asshole!" He snapped, growling it out a bit, folding his arms and watching the other sit back up. 

 

"Ah well I deserved that." Tucker murmured, sitting up fully and smirking as he laughed a bit. "Anyways, I'll help you out dude, and I promise, I seriously will tell Wash that I need to spend time with you guys more." He said, getting a nod from Church in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OMF

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
